


Remember, remember

by StarksDeservedBetter (orphan_account)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 3am trash fic things, 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Jumping Castles, Just Stark Sibling Things, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-27 21:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20767382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StarksDeservedBetter
Summary: Five times Arya reminded Sansa about being arrested for public indecency, and the one time Sansa had to bail her out for it.





	Remember, remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imhereforit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhereforit/gifts).

> Before you read this, you need to read [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20765168) beforehand. This is not negotiable. This fic is a sequel.

“I don’t think I want to ask how you wound up in this situation,” Ned Stark muttered.

Sansa stared straight ahead at the dark road illuminated by the headlights of her father’s car. Her hands were clenched in a tight ball in her lap. She didn’t even dare look in the rearview mirror at Margaery. She just wanted the ground to swallow her up and drag her down into the depths.

“It’s all my fault, Mr. Stark,” Margaery said from the back seat.

“Please, you know you can call me Ned,” he said.

“It was just a stupid dare,” Margaery continued. “I take full responsibility. I shouldn’t have dared Sansa to do couples yoga with me. How was I to know the cops wouldn’t believe me when I said I’m a qualified yoga teacher?”

“Sansa told me you were just braiding each other's hair,” Ned noted.

Sansa was screaming internally. She hadn’t had a chance to line her story up with Margaery’s before they were both being driven home. And now it was bloody clear that they were up to no good, which is something she wanted to avoid her father finding out.

To her surprise, Ned started chuckling.

“While I appreciate you trying to protect my daughter, her other siblings have been far more of a headache at this point,” he commented. “It’s nice to know she has a touch of the Stark blood in her.”

“If the Stark blood means a penchant to cause trouble, she has more of a touch in her,” Margaery added.

“I’m sitting right here!” Sansa yelped

Ned chuckled louder than before and turned into the car park of the flats Sansa lived at.

“Now please, try to stay out of trouble you two,” he said as he put the car into park. “I managed to call in a favour to not have anything pressed against you this time, but I don’t think a second time will go down so well.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll be angelic,” Sansa promised.

She undid her seatbelt, then leaned over and gave her father a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

“Please don’t tell mum,” she whispered in his ear.

“Your secret is safe with me,” Ned promised.

Sansa grinned at him, then turned back around and opened the passenger door. She clambered out of the car, shut the door and walked to Margaery’s side, who had moved back from the car. She and Margaery both waved farewell to Ned as he reversed out of the car park and drove off into the gloom of the night.

“You’re terrible,” Sansa whispered with a giggle.

“Because I can’t get enough of you?” Margaery asked.

“Well yes, and because couples yoga was the best excuse you could come up with,” Sansa said.

“It’s better than braiding hair,” Margaery noted.

Sansa giggled and slipped her hand into Margaery’s.

“Come on, we have unfinished business,” Sansa said.

“Oh? You’re ready to go again?” Margaery asked.

“Well yeah. Aren’t you?” Sansa asked.

She got her answer when Margaery span her around and caught her, then pulled her in for a heated kiss. Sansa whimpered when she felt Margaery’s hand press into the small of her back.

“Let’s go,” Margaery whispered.

Sansa let Margaery lead the way, and almost crashed into her when she came to an abrupt stop when they turned the corner that led to her flat.

“Ow?” Sansa exclaimed.

She looked over Margaery’s shoulder while rubbing her nose, and felt her heart sink.

“Oh, shit…” she muttered.

Arya was sitting on the front step of her flat, with the biggest grin. Sansa groaned and buried her face into Margaery’s shoulder.

“Hello Arya,” Margaery said coolly.

“Well well well, if it isn’t Westeros’ two newest nudists,” Arya said with glee. “Seems you raised the bar, Sans. Or lowered it, judging from what I heard.”

“What exactly did you hear?” Margaery asked.

“I heard a police report that they arrested two lesbians who have the hots for each other who can’t keep it in their pants,” Arya said with a shrug.

“That is factually incorrect,” Margaery growled.

“Sorry, sorry. Two bisexual women who have the hots for each other who can’t keep their hands out of each other’s pants,” Arya said, correcting herself.

“Much better,” Margaery noted.

“Margaery!” Sansa cried.

“What?” Margaery asked. “That’s what happened, isn’t it? Or are we going with the hair braiding story?”

“As if I would have believed you,” Arya said with a snort.

She stood up from the step and sauntered toward Sansa and Margaery.

“And you better believe I’m never ever letting you live this down Sansa,” she said. “See you two around.”

Arya sauntered past them and disappeared somewhere into the night. They both heard a car door open and close, and then someone drive off, presumably Arya.

Sansa groaned and dropped her head onto Margaery’s shoulder.

“Just my luck,” Sansa groaned.

“It’s probably just an empty threat,” Margaery said. “She’ll forget in the morning.”

But Sansa knew Arya wouldn’t. She would never let Sansa live this down for the rest of her life.

—

It had been a long as fuck day at work for Sansa. All she wanted to do was come home and put her feet up, have a big glass of wine and forget about the worries of the world. Sansa stuck her keys into the door and went to unlock the door, but it was already unlocked. Margaery must have forgotten to unlock it when she got home. Sansa headed on inside and tossed her bag down on the floor, then placed her keys on the table inside of their door.

“Hey sweetie,” Sansa called out.

She walked toward the living room when something caught her eye on the wall. Sansa lifted her gaze and screamed when she saw what had been affixed.

“MARGAERY!” Sansa yelled.

“Oh, hey gorgeous,” Margaery said as she wandered out of the kitchen. “How was your day?”

“What is that doing on our wall?!” Sansa shrieked

She raised her right hand and pointed at her mugshot, which had been framed and hung up on the wall.

“Oh, that? I thought you looked really cute in it, so when I found it on our wall I decided to leave it up there,” Margaery answered.

Sansa’s jaw dropped at her response.

“When you found it on our wall?!” she cried out.

“Yeah, I found it there,” Margaery said. “Someone must have put it there.”

“Oh my god, how did she get inside out flat?!” Sansa yelled.

“You gave her a spare key, remember?” Margaery reminded her. “For when she was staying with us when she got home late from doing gods know what.”

Sansa put her back to the wall opposite her mugshot and slowly slid down until she was sitting on the floor. She put her head in her hands and tucked her knees up to her chest.

“Why in gods name did I give her a spare key?!” she wailed.

“Hey,” Margaery said soothingly.

She knelt down next to Sansa and slowly ran her right hand through Sansa’s hair.

“That’s probably as bad as this is going to get,” Margaery said. “I’ll make sure the wall is fixed, and you can set that mugshot on fire and scatter the ashes somewhere.”

Sansa looked up at Margaery and let out a long, tired sigh.

“Thank you Marg,” she whispered. “You’re the best.”

“Any time,” Margaery replied. “Seriously though, you look hot in that mugshot. You look kinda dangerous in that jumpsuit.”

Sansa giggled and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

“I didn’t know you liked bad girls,” she teased.

“I like good girls who are bad at being bad,” Margaery responded.

Sansa smiled and put her hand on Margaery’s knee.

“Well lucky for you, I’m bad at everything,” Sansa joked.

“Oh, I know one thing you’re definitely not bad at,” Margaery teased.

The glint that appeared in Margaery’s eye told Sansa that she’d be forgetting about that mugshot later that night. Margaery had this magical way of making Sansa forget everything that was bothering her. After all, it was hard to focus on anything when Margaery put her head between Sansa’s legs.

—

“Happy birthday!” Margaery cried in joy

Arya laid the cake down with all twenty-four candles lit on it.

“Make a wish, Sans,” Margaery enthused.

Sansa closed her eyes and wished for the one thing she wanted; a peaceful night, with nothing going wrong for once. She blew out all the candles and then sat upright.

“Thanks, you two,” she said.

Before she could continue, there was a knock at the door. Arya sprung to her feet before Margaery or Sansa could move and scampered to the front door. She cracked it open and then swung it wide open after she’d looked outside.

“Hot Pie!” she cried.

“Hey Arry,” Arya’s friend said. “I heard there was a birthday party, so I thought you could use some music to dance to.”

Sansa groaned playfully. Arya knew she loved dancing; This was a pleasant little surprise.

“If we must…” Sansa said.

Hot Pie walked in and placed a speaker down on the kitchen bench which overlooked the living room. Arya closed the door and wandered back in to join them, while Hot Pie busied himself with finding the best playlist he could get for this occasion. Sansa couldn’t help but notice Arya smirking in Hot Pie’s direction. She wanted to ask what was so funny, but again before she could there was another knock at the door.

“Ugh, can you get this one Sansa?” Arya asked. “I’ll get us more drinks.”

Sansa groaned and picked herself up off of the couch. Margaery stayed where she was, while Arya disappeared into the kitchen. She padded toward the door and opened it enough to look out of her. Her heart froze when she saw two men dressed in police outfits with aviators covering their eyes.

“Sansa Stark?” the man on the left said.

Sansa knew that voice. She definitely knew that voice.

“Gendry?” Sansa asked.

“Ma’am, my name is Officer Baratheon. This is my partner, Officer Tyrell. Could you step inside for a minute?” Gendry asked.

“Gendry, what the hell? This isn’t funny,” Sansa stated.

“You better let them in Sansa,” Margaery called out. “It sounds serious.”

Sansa rolled her eyes, then stepped back and opened the door for Gendry and Loras. Both boys made their way inside, and Sansa shut the door after them and wandered back into the living room.

“What’s this about?” Sansa asked.

She froze when she noticed that Arya was holding her phone suspiciously. It was almost as if she was recording.

“Ma’am, we’ve had reports that you’ve committed acts of public indecency,” Loras stated in his most serious sounding voice.

“Arya, you little shit!” Sansa roared.

“Don’t add domestic battery to your charges ma’am,” Loras said.

Sansa watched him take a pair of handcuffs off of his belt, and to her horror she realises they were the pink fluffy ones she’d bought Margaery. Oh, gods, she’d been fucked by Margaery while those handcuffs held her hands above her head.

“Okay, this isn’t funny,” Sansa grumbled.

“Hold out your hands please, ma’am,” Gendry commanded.

Sansa rolled her eyes and did as she was bid. She watched Loras lock the handcuffs over each of her wrists. This was so embarrassing, and to make matters worse Arya was getting the whole thing on film.

“Please sit, ma’am,” Gendry commanded. “We just have a few questions.”

Sansa sat down on the couch behind her, between Arya and Margaery, and felt her cheeks heating with a deep blush. She heard an “Oh!” play over the speakers, and then the opening bars of Nelly’s “Hot in Herre” began to pump out. In time with the music, Gendry and Loras discarded their aviators and cap and began to unbutton their shirts. The realisation hit Sansa like a tonne of bricks.

“Oh no, I am not watching my sister’s boyfriend and my girlfriend’s brother strip,” Sansa yelped. “No way!”

Arya pinned her to the sofa with her legs before she could move. As the first verse played, both Loras and Gendry shed their tops and tossed them to the side. Sansa buried her face in her hands as Arya and Margaery let out loud, raucous wolf whistles.

But it got worse. When the chorus played and commanded listeners to take off all their clothes, Gendry and Loras ripped their pants free from themselves to reveal jockstraps with “FREE THE NIPPLE” printed on the white fabric. Gendry tossed his pants at Arya, but his aim sucked, and they ended up falling over Sansa’s head.

“Nope! Nope!” Sansa repeated over and over.

She shook her head vigorously in a desperate attempt to get Gendry’s pants off of her face. She could hear Arya and Margaery laughing so hard that she could hear Arya struggling to breathe.

So much for a quiet, peaceful birthday.

—

“Sansa, where the fuck do you keep your tea bags?” Arya yelled out.

No response.

Fucking typical. She and Margaery had said they would be back in a second, they just wanted to try on some bathers, and Arya didn’t need to see that. But they’d been gone for a long ass time now, and Arya desperately wanted a cup of tea. She stood in the kitchen, hopping from one foot to the other. Eventually, she grew impatient and stormed down the hallway. Gods be damned, did Sansa have to put everything in an inconvenient place? She’d looked everywhere and couldn’t find the bloody things. Arya reached Sansa’s bedroom door and kicked it open without bothering to knock.

“Seriously where the fuck do you hide your tea…” Arya began to say as she entered Sansa’s bedroom.

The image of what she saw would be burned into her head forever. Sansa was naked, facing away from the door thank god, riding Margaery’s face like she was on one of those mechanical bulls. Margaery was naked as well, laying on the bed in a way that Arya saw everything when she looked inside of Sansa’s room.

“ARYA!” Sansa screeched.

“Oh god, yuck!” Arya cried.

She slammed the door shut and bashed her head against the wood while desperately trying to forget what she saw.

“What the fuck is wrong with you two?!” she yelled.

“You’re the one who kicked the door down!” Margaery yelled back. “For fuck’s sake Arya!”

“Well at least you’re keeping your indecency in private now,” Arya grumbled.

“No, Arya, not a time for jokes,” Margaery shot back. “The tea bags are on the top shelf of the pantry. Make yourself a cup and Sansa and I will be out when I’ve consoled her.”

“Oh fuck the both of you!” Arya yelled back.

She stormed out of Sansa’s flat, slamming the front door behind her. She could bloody well wait for her cup of tea until she was home, and could actually reach the shelf of the pantry where she kept them.

—

Margaery waited for Sansa in their bedroom. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, at least that’s how it felt. She knew what today was; It was one year since the most embarrassing day of their lives when they had both been arrested for public indecency. She rolled the small box around and around in her hand, debating if today was really the best day to do this. After all, she was standing here in a bright orange jumpsuit. Sansa might think it was yet another prank. She was about to find out what Sansa had to say. The door to their bedroom opened and Sansa stepped into the dimly lit room. Margaery saw the look of confusion cross her face, which was then replaced with a cross frown.

“No,” Sansa stated. “You are not pranking me today.”

“Hush, darling,” Margaery said.

She stood up from the bed and walked to Sansa, and slipped her left hand into Sansa’s right.

“This isn’t a prank.”

Sansa sucked in a deep breath and then fixed her gorgeous blue eyes on Margaery.

“Better not be,” she grumbled. “I know what today is.”

Margaery chuckled and squeezed Sansa’s hand with her own.

“Hear me out, will you?” she asked.

Sansa nodded, and Margaery continued.

“A year ago we had the worst day of our lives,” Margaery said. “We’ve been through some interesting times in the last twelve months, but we’ve only got stronger as a couple. You know I love you, I tell you every day. And now I want the whole world to know that the only girl I ever want to love is you.”

Margaery dropped herself down onto one knee, then brought her right hand up into view. She let go of Sansa’s hand and used her left hand to open the box, revealing the silver engagement ring which was dotted with emeralds.

“Sansa Stark, will you…” Margaery began to say.

Sansa’s ringtone interrupted her proposal, however.

“Oh my god…” Sansa hissed.

She took her phone out of her pocket and scowled when she saw who was calling her. She slowly turned her phone screen to face Margaery, and Margaery felt her anger rise. Of course, it was fucking Arya.

“You better take it,” Margaery stated.

“You’re not mad?” Sansa asked.

“Not at you, no,” Margaery grumbled.

Sansa flashed her a weak smile and then answered the call.

“Hello?” Sansa said. “Okay, slow down. You’re where? Wait, why are you there?”

Sansa shrieked a loud laugh when Arya said something on the other end.

“Karma! This is karma! Oh my god, this is fantastic!” she cheered. “Sorry, sorry. Pick you up? Oh, hm… Let me think about that…If you ask nicely, I might. And no, telling me to get fucked isn’t asking nicely.”

She paused and listened to what Margaery assumed was an expletive-filled tirade aimed at Sansa.

“There you go. We’re on our way,” Sansa said.

She hung up the call, and then let out a satisfied sigh.

“You’re never going to guess what Arya got arrested for,” she said with glee.

—

“Pull over here,” Margaery commanded.

Sansa slowed the car down to a stop outside the park where they had both been arrested one year ago.

“Now,” Margaery growled. “This is the deal.”

She turned around to look at Arya in the back seat.

“You interrupted something important. Now you’re going to come and be a witness to what I planned to do a fucking hour ago. Then you’re going to endure a year of us giving you the same amount of shit you gave Sansa for getting arrested for public indecency.”

“Oh come on, the cop could hardly see us!” Arya grumbled.

“And yet you ended up at the police station,” Margaery said smugly. “Did you even try to lie?”

“Hard to lie when you get caught with your boyfriend’s dick the whole way down your throat,” Arya shot back.

Sansa snorted a laugh at her sister’s crass comment.

“Come on Sansa, we have business to finish,” Margaery growled.

She wasn’t going to let another damn thing interrupt her. She got out of the car and walked out onto the grass of the park. Sansa followed her, and Arya joined them as well. Margaery tightened the knot of her jumpsuit, which she’d removed the top half off while waiting for Sansa in the car. She thought it’d be better to hide the fact she was in a jumpsuit while waiting for Sansa outside of a police station. Might raise a few questions if she didn’t.

For the second time that night, Margaery went down on one knee and tried to ignore the excited squeal that Arya made.

“As I was saying before. Sansa Stark, will you marry me?” she asked.

Sansa let out a choked sob and went to her knees in front of Margaery.

“Yes, a thousand times yes,” Sansa cried.

Margaery smiled when she felt Sansa’s face crash into hers. They shared a tender, soft kiss, which lasted until Arya made a comment.

“Okay, that was worse than any punishment you could subject me to,” she grumbled.

Before Margaery could comment, Arya had hurled herself into Sansa and Margaery and wrapped her arms around them both in a tight embrace.

“Congratulations,” she whispered.

Margaery grinned and stared up at the moonlit sky. The three of them lay there in silence, all absorbing the enormity of the moment that had just transpired.

“We better go,” Sansa noted. “Otherwise the cops are going to come, and I don’t think anyone can explain why I’m crying, why Margaery is in a jumpsuit and why Arya is back at the park she was just arrested at.”

Margaery barked a laugh at Sansa’s observation.

“I can explain it,” she said. “We’re just one big dysfunctional family.”

“And that is why I’m marrying you,” Sansa said with a sigh.

“Because I’m dysfunctional?” Margaery asked.

“No. Because I can be your family,” Sansa replied.

“Hey!” Arya yelled. “That’s my line!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Snapdragon76 for your wonderful beta work  
Thank you to obsessivewriter for your help with moodboards
> 
> And thank you again to imhereforit for turning a simple 3am crack fic into a god damn masterpiece.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [here](https://starks-deserved-better.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
